


某一隅世界

by sangerdoing



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Multi, ntr
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangerdoing/pseuds/sangerdoing
Summary: Shadow or mob明、主明、亚森明预警：涉及mob怪物姦、当面ntr、超短短打，以及一转攻势的微亚森明。一发完。
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Arsène/Akechi Goro, Shadows/Akechi Goro
Kudos: 1





	某一隅世界

**Author's Note:**

> 我也很好奇我脑子给我整了什么新活，我自己都傻了。

“诡术师，你真的要再一次选择轮回吗？”

拉雯妲站在来栖晓的面前，她有些哀伤的眼角逐渐被染成红色，有什么东西支配了这个小女孩的身体。那东西逐渐撑不住这个虚假的皮囊，声音逐渐沙哑到难以分辨，然后他看着那个女孩被从头顶一分为二，碎裂的表皮下是来自深渊的恶魔。

“就算——他、要、再、痛、苦、一、次？”

谁？

来栖晓茫然地想着。

他只是想将那特定一位的侦探从世界的里侧救出，他也没有打算做些什么其他的事，为什么会让人痛苦？世界难道不是会从那个唯一的分岔路再次启动，迈向下一个平行世界的吗？

为什么？

幕布在他面前拉开，突然出现在身后的座椅撞在他的膝盖上，他摔倒在为他量身定制的座椅中，弹出的锁扣固定在他身体各处。他呆愣地看着那舞台上被怪物压上来的人影，熟悉的栗色头发被甩在地上，那个伤痕累累的身体上不断有血迹渗出。

那人从地上抬起了头，瞳孔一缩，来栖晓就知道他也能看见自己。

表演者只有一位，观众也只有被钉在座位上的一人。

他看见那人赤裸的身体上有唯一的一道黑色，那漆黑的项圈环在那人的脖颈上；他看见一根明晃晃的铁链，那铁链的一端链接在项圈上，另一端在那人背后站着的漆黑人影手里；他看见那黑漆的身影越聚越多，逐渐遍布整个舞台；他看见那些人影变成无数个各式各样的persona，没有一个重复。

看啊英雄！你想拯救的家伙背后有这么多人死去，有这么多人因他而丧命！

看啊英雄！你想拯救的家伙肮脏污浊，不过只是谄媚献身的名妓，没人会因为他的生还而感到高兴！

那么英雄。

既然你要拯救这个罪人，那也要让罪人赎罪。

那些怪物的声音响在他的灵魂里，原本蔚蓝的天鹅绒房间逐渐被黑红的舞台侵蚀。来栖晓依旧是个囚徒，他无法张口，无法行动，也无法去拯救。

那些怪物动了，异形的他们露出了一根根怪异的阴茎。那个人被拽着锁链站起，活像一个提线木偶，只能遭人摆布。

先是一根，穿过他的臀底，在来栖晓看清那上面布满的瘤子之后毫不犹豫地刺进了那个少年的身体。明智吾郎扬起脖颈，他那根已经被玩坏的阴茎在身前吹着气泡，随后淅淅沥沥地淋出黄澄液体。

有人在来栖晓耳边低吟，那蛊惑人心的话语轻轻地在来栖晓的灵魂上撬开一条缝。

看啊，那家伙就是个纯粹的婊子，他那根软弱无力的阴茎因为射过头已经报废了，要是你真的选择轮回的话，我们还要从备用物件里找一个给他换掉，那实在是太麻烦了。

看啊，那家伙的身体已经没救了，他才刚被插进去就已经靠着屁股高潮了，你真的要救这样的一个废品吗？你明明还有那么多选择，就算是要选个能被肏的家伙，你不也还有其他朋友吗？

所以英雄，你也不一定要救他。

所以英雄，你也不一定非他不可。

来栖晓咬着牙，看着舞台上的那个人影夹起双腿，被身后的肉棒再一次顶到高潮，那怪物嘶吼一声，将明智吾郎那男性的身躯射成了十月怀胎的模样。在阴茎抽出之后，他甚至能听见那些液体砸在地面上的水花声。

奢靡的戏剧进行到了第二幕、第三幕、甚至更多，来栖晓看着那舞台上的人影逐渐被折磨得满身都是精液。被怪物轮姦的侦探潮红着脸，双手还各握着一根阴茎在上下撸动。那人被身后的巨棒顶得双脚离地，已经被撑满的腹部似乎还在被怪物开拓得更大。

他没法听见那人的任何一句哀嚎，那个恶魔显然不打算让他和明智对话。他只能成为一个看客，在被舞台上的演员吸引走目光之后，逐渐迷失在那淫乱的演出之中。

他看见了那个人在哭，那张依旧能辨认出部分昔日俊俏的面颊上不断有泪水划过。那有些发红的薄唇反复一张一合，来栖晓在那人因为不断高潮而颤抖的间隙里终于推导出了明智吾郎在说什么。

他说，别看我。

他没有求救，他也没有让来栖晓做什么。

他只是想让来栖晓闭上眼。

红色的焰火点燃了束缚的椅子，蔚蓝色在身后如潮水般溃败。皮肤被焰火点燃，刺痛着从来栖晓身上撕下外壳。他咆哮着，嘶吼着，在那一个个怪物的身边燃起蓝色的火焰。那些persona在焰火中融化，渐渐和他的精神扣在一起。

他觉得他成了怪物。

那些不同的persona在他身体里尖叫，他没法去分辨那究竟是哪些吵闹的家伙一刻也不安宁。但现在他能走到明智面前了，就算成为怪物也无妨，他未必能救到这个人，但或许，他能减轻明智的痛苦。

他伸出了自己长长的爪子，小心地绕过那具千疮百孔的躯体，被解放束缚的明智身上依旧有浑浊的液体在不断滚动。他终于听见了那熟悉的嗓音，明智吾郎喘着粗气，在他的怀里睁开了有些暗淡的眸子。

他在那猩红的双目中看见了自己的倒影，那并不是名为来栖晓的人类，而是从伊始之处觉醒的自己——名为亚森的persona。

蓝色的安全屋完全被深红色吞噬。

现在，唯一的观众也变成了戏中人。

明智吾郎知道是他，他看着自己的心上人从自己身后拉过那还不太熟悉的黑紫色羽翼，吻在上面。

他成了怪物中的一员，现在的他反而不知道应该怎样面对自己的心上人。躺在怀里的明智小腹已经平整如初，明智找到了自己那怪物的倒刺阴茎，扶着绕在身边的羽翼，坐进自己的身体里。

他听着那熟悉的呻吟，被温暖甬道包裹着的巨棒在明智的腹部顶起圆弧。成为怪物了的他没法和明智接吻，只能弯下腰，用那无法辨认原貌的脑袋，去蹭明智的发梢。

黑色的羽翼在怪物身前折起，将那固定在怀里的人藏起。

红色的帷幕缓缓落下，最后的一幕戏剧在少年沙哑的呻吟、求饶和不断拍击的水声之中完成了。

台下掌声如雷，恶魔终于将救世主也变成了他的仆从，异界最终和现实相融。

人类的希望成为囚笼中无法逃脱的夜莺，和那唯一的饵料相伴永久。


End file.
